


Alone II

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Not That Easy [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: The first night without Gibbs.





	Alone II

Tony lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was tired, but he was sure he wouldn't sleep much more than maybe a few minutes in this night. He was so sad. The first night without Gibbs. No kisses and no cuddling before sleeping.  
Alone. Now he was alone again. Being here in his apartment alone, without the man he still loved, felt weird. But it would get easier with time. Yes, it would. He had to look forward. Sometime it wouldn't hurt anymore. But currently it hurt. It hurt him so bad.

 _Fuck._ Tony's eyes filled with tears. Gibbs would never again fall asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> It's still sad, but it isn't the end. :-)


End file.
